The Lost Wolf
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Drew wakes up one day to find that he isn't in his world anymore, but a completely different one! And guess who finds him? Drew, of course! Well, the OTHER Drew, anyway. Will he be able to help Drew find a way home, or will he be stuck there forever? And, is something going on in the Pokemon World?
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, another of my stories, except this is a Wereworld crossover! My first, too, so NO FLAMES! This is also set before the 2nd book but after the first one in the Wereworld world. Anyway, the Drew from the Wereworld series somehow gets transported to the Pokemon World and the Drew there finds him. But, why is Drew(Wereworld) there? Is something happening in the Pokemon World that needs his help? And why was Drew(Pokemon) the first person he met there? Is it fate, or is it something else?**

* * *

Drew awoke to the sight of sunlight streaming from the south and into his eyes. Wait, wasn't he sleeping in his cot on Count Vega's ship? This didn't make any sense. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight, which seemed to be coming from a sunset (how long had he been out?), and looked around. He still had the clothes he had worn the night before and his Wolfshead sword in its scabbard on his belt, but those were the only familiar things (besides that he had completely healed and that the bandages were gone). He seemed to be in a forest of some kind, obviously not the Dyrewood. Where was he, then? Suddenly, then bushes to his right started to shake and rustle. He instinctively reached for his sword, eyes trained on the bush. Where ever he was, he knew he shouldn't let his guard down. He had learned that the hard way with Vega. Soon, _something_ came out of the bushes. Drew had no idea what it was, even with his knowledge. It looked like a white-furred wolf, except it didn't have a snout, it had a blade attached to the left side of its face, its tail was also a similar blade, and its tail, claws, and face were dark blue. It looked at him and blinked in surprise. Drew didn't feel anything threatening coming from the creature, so he slowly pulled his hand away from his sword, but was still tense. He didn't know if this thing, whatever it was, would attack him.

"Absol! Absol, where are you?" Drew heard the faint call of someone. The creature's eyes glinted in recognition at the voice and it turned to the origin of it. But, it looked back at him with its head tilted to the side. Was it worried about him? He didn't have time to figure it out before the creature called back to the voice. The creature seemed to be yelling the same word the person had yelled, Absol.

_Could this creature talk? _he thought,_ Well, if it can, I wouldn't be surprised. I think. _After a while, Drew heard more rustling coming from the bushes behind the creature and put his hand around the hilt of his sword, just in case it might be an even more threatening creature. He was surprised to find a boy come out of the bushes, and the boy was as surprised as he was. The boy had grass-green hair (VERY unusual), green eyes that matched his own, a short-sleeved purple coat, a black long-sleeved shirt, lighter-green pants, and very dark-green shoes. The boy also seemed to be around his age or younger. The boy blinked before saying: "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Drew said, sitting up. He had just realized he had been lying down the whole time. "Is that creature your pet?" The boy looked at the creature.

"I guess you could say that. You aren't from around here, are you?" he said. Drew nodded.

"No, I'm not. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"You're on Route 121 in the Hoenn Region, close to my home, LaRousse City." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Route 121? Hoenn? LaRousse City? Where _am_ I?" he muttered, mainly to himself. The boy and the creature looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at Drew.

"By the way, mister, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Drew." The boy blinked in surprise at his answer.

"Drew? My name's Drew, too." the boy said. Drew looked at him as the creature looked between the two, confused.

"Sol?" it said. Drew patted the creature's head gently.

"Don't worry, Absol. I think we'll be able to sort this out, but please don't run off again." he said. The creature, known as Absol, nodded.

"Your pet is an Absol? I've never heard or seen one before." the other Drew said, looking at Absol.

"Well, if you come to my camp, I'm sure we can explain everything to each other." grass-haired Drew said. The teen nodded. They both followed Absol to Drew's camp, which seemed very similar to the ones Drew used to set up in his days as a fugitive.

* * *

After a long explanation on grass-haired Drew's part, Drew thought about it all and gave it good thought before telling his story to the boy. Based on what he had told him, Drew surmised that grass-haired Drew could be trusted and that he wasn't in danger of getting killed here. After his explanation, grass-haired Drew looked hard into the fire and Absol cast a worried glance at his master.

"Willem, if it's alright that I call you that," Drew started, getting a nod from the teen in agreement and to go on, "Do you think... do you think that something's going on here that needs your help? Like... like that there might be Werelords here too?"

Willem thought about it for a while before voicing his opinion, "Honestly, Drew, I have no idea myself. I just want to get home, but if you're right, I'll need to help your people. I'm the only one in this world who knows how to control my power that we know of, so I'll be a great help to any Werelords we encounter."

"Then I guess we'll have to stick together from now on." Drew smirked, before it faded into a sad smile, "But, I've got lots of stuff to do and you'll just get dragged around with me. Plus, you have no clue about this world. I wish I could help you-"

"You can, Drew." Willem said, cutting the green-haired boy off, "I just need to get used to what you do and we'll be off in no time with no setbacks."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm not doing contests this year, since I'm taking a break." Drew explained, "We'll be able to travel to the five regions and look around for both your way home and for more Werelords. But," He held up a teasing finger, "_You'll _have to go by my rules, since I know this place much better than you do. First of all, you need new clothes. If anyone catches you in that outfit here, they'll get suspicious. Second, we need to make up a background for you."

"Background?" Willem asked. Drew nodded.

"A background is another word for your past. To get people from not being suspicious, we have to give you a new past. I suggest that you're my hometown cousin who doesn't like to do Pokemon battles, Contests, or anything of the sort, but you know the basics if you were in a battle."

"That's a good idea, except for one thing."

"What?"

"I don't know how to do a pokemon battle."

"I'll teach you that tomorrow, once we get packed up and ready. Anyway, you can keep your real name, since very few people know it. If I called you Drew, it'd rouse more suspicions, since my name is also Drew. And you can keep your last name, too. There's just two more things I need to ask."

"What are they?"

"First of all, could you teach me how to fight if I was surrounded?" Drew asked sheepishly, "You see, I don't know how to fight anything except Contest battles, so if I could learn to fight on my own, that would be a big help in the adventure we're going to have."

"I don't mind teaching you, but we'll have to use branches instead of swords since I only have my Wolfshead. What's your second question?"

"Do you know how to get away from fangirls?"

"Fan-whats?" Drew sighed. That had been what he was afraid of.

"I'll explain, but I hope we don't encounter them..." he said, before telling Willem. As it went, the teen's face soon started changing from interest to horror.

"They sound more vicious than Leopold, though they really aren't." he said after Drew finished.

"I have no idea what Leopold's like, but I'll agree with you there. The reason I asked before was because I, as a famous Coordinator, is always chased by them. So, if we're going to be traveling together, you'll need to know how to avoid them. They're the main reason why I always check the cities I'm going to _before_ I go to them. If I didn't, I wouldn't know where the best places to hide would be!" That comment made both of them laugh a little and Absol let out a happy bark. Soon, they calmed down and Drew offered to share his food with Willem. The teen kindly took up the offer (as he noticed he felt like he hadn't eaten in days) and they talked while they ate. Drew had also brought out his other pokemon (which were Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, and Butterfree) and let them eat as well. The pokemon seemed to be interested in Willem, too. He also learned of Drew's friends (especially May) and nearly choked on his food after hearing about how much the girl can eat.

"And she's _skinnier_ than _you_?!" he asked, stupefied. The grasshead let out a small laugh at the look on Willem's face and nodded. Soon, they finished and Willem got a closer look at Drew's pokemon.

"Your pokemon really seem to like me." he said, rubbing Flygon's head softly. The pokemon let out a small caw and nuzzled back.

"I don't know why they do, but I have to agree. You seem to have a way with them that I never had." Drew said, observing. Roserade was in his lap while Absol was lying by his side, both of them looking at Willem.

"I have no idea why this happens, either, but- it just happens. Animals seem content around me all the time, except when a predator or something else that's sinister is near. That's when they start not listening to me." he said, reaching up to stroke Butterfree, who was on his head. The pokemon let out a happy sound and held onto his head a little more. Drew chuckled, covering his big smile behind his hand. He hadn't seen his pokemon this happy in quite a while. The only ones who seemed happy were Masquerain and Absol, but only when they met up with May's Beautifly and Glaceon.

"Mas! Mas!" Masquerain said, flying around Willem's head before nuzzling him in the chest. The black-haired teen chuckled at the pokemon's antics. Soon, though, they all had to be returned so that Drew and Willem could sleep. They all let out sounds of disappointment until Drew said that they would get to see Willem tomorrow, then they went into their balls happily.

"They're attracted to you like Combees are to honey." Drew said, "By the way, Combees are pokemon, just so you know. What you don't want to encounter is the evolved form of the girls, Vespiquin. Now _that's_ a nasty pokemon." Afterwords, they both settled down to sleep. Drew had also let Willem borrow an extra sleeping bag he had with him, so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the ground.

"Drew," Willem said tentatively, "Your world... this one... it sounds so much happier than mine. I _am_ homesick, but this place makes me feel happier than I ever did back home. For once, I wish I could stay here."

"Maybe you can. While we're looking for Werelords and trying to find a way to get you home, you'll have the chance to sleep, eat, and do other things here that you've done before and several things you haven't. But you might change your mind, though, when you see the bad side of this world. The evil teams roaming each region, the pokemon being mistreated horribly by them..." Drew shivered, "Trust me when I say that you might change your mind." He then put out the fire before going over to his sleeping bag and settling in it, almost instantly going to sleep. Willem frowned. He knew what being hurt was like, physically at least, but why did Drew say that he might not want to stay? Had something happened in the boy's past to disturb him so badly, or was it just stories the boy had heard? Willem wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that the former was the right answer. If so, then what had happened?

_I don't have time to think over that now._ he thought, _Tomorrow's going to be a big day for me. Probably for Drew, too. And I also need to keep my sword out of sight as well, since they probably don't use sword here, either. _Willem gave a small smile before he closed his eyes, going to sleep.

* * *

**_Yes! I. HAVE. FINISHED. THE. FIRST. CHAPTER!_  
**

**_Drew: Good for you._**

**_Me: Stop being a sour puss. You're just jealous of Willem because he's had a better adventure than you.  
_**

**_Drew: I AM NOT!_**

**_Me: Now you're starting to sound like May or Dawn when you or Paul tease them, not to mention Misty and Ash during their fights. Speaking of Ash, he's been on more adventures than Willem, so the one you should be jealous of is him._**

**_Drew: ...I hate you when you're right. And, by the way, when are you going to continue your other stories? This is your first update in... what, two or so weeks?_**

**_Me: (duck tapes his mouth shut)_**

**_Drew: (blinks)_**

**_Me: Good think you aren't wearing one of those new LEP suits, otherwise you would have made your wings go lower or something. Anyway, I don't own Artemis Fowl, Pokemon, or Wereworld. And now, (turns to Drew) What were you saying about my updates?_**

**_Drew: (starts to sweat before running away)_**

**_Me: COME BACK HERE, GRASSHEAD! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!  
_**

**_Willem: (walks in just as we ran out) What...? (Shakes head) I don't think I even want to know..._**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"There they are..." a man whispered, sitting on a branch above. He and his partner had seen the boys earlier and had followed them. The two boys were now asleep, snoring softly.

"You think they could be a problem?" another man asked the first. He shook his head.

"I don't know. But, the boy with the green hair looks familiar..."

"How so?"

"He reminds me of Vala..." The other man looked surprised.

"Do you think that he might be her lost son?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before we were sent here, Vala was actually sane and had a child. However, he somehow disappeared when he was still a baby. After that... well, I think you know what happened."

"So... you think that the green-haired boy is actually Vala's lost son?" The man shrugged.

"It's just a guess. Besides, neither of us has any idea about the other boy, so we might want to tell our superiors about this." The first man nodded and grabbed a phone out of his pocket, dialing the number. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Sir, we have some interesting news..." he said, then went on the explain everything they had talked about.

"...I see, sir... Yes, we'll keep an eye on them... yes... yes sir, goodbye." He then hung up and put the phone away.

"He wants us to keep an eye on them?" his companion asked. The man nodded.

"He also wants us to contact him as soon as something strange happens."

"This is an interesting turn of events..."

"You and me both, Dridel."

* * *

_**Oh boy! Who was the man? Who's Dridel? Who was on the other line of the phone? Whoever they were, they might be the reason Willem is in that world in the first place. We'll have to see, though? Review or PM, and I'll see ya later!**_

_**Drew: (still has duck tape over his mouth, but holds up a sign that says: 'DON'T DO IT!')**_

_**Willem: Why am I still here?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The next day, both of them had breakfast, along with the pokemon, and Drew explained how to battle with a pokemon.

"Since I'm a coordinator, I specialize more on how a pokemon looks in battle than the real battling, but I can give you the basics. First of all, you have to have a good relationship with your pokemon, otherwise they won't obey you. Second, you have to know the moves your pokemon can use. They aren't able to use any other moves than the four they either already know or will eventually learn. Third, you have to be quick on your feet in the heat of a battle. Say your commands loud and clear. You also have to time when to say them, otherwise you might have a hard time defeating your opponent."

"This is a lot to learn on just how to battle."

"I know. Most trainers just learn it the hard way. Besides, after our battle, you need to teach me how to fight with a sword."

"This is going to be a _long_ adventure..." Soon, they finished their breakfast and cleaned up before Drew gave Willem Absol's and Butterfree's pokeballs.

"Before we start, I need to tell you some more about battling. There are different types of battles, for one. 1-on-1, 2-on-2, 3-on-3, 4-on-4, 5-on-5, 6-on-6, Rotation Battles, Triple Battles, Double Battles, and Single Battles. Each has its own rules."

"I can see that on Rotation Battles, but what about the other nine? They seem similar to me."

"They aren't if you know your battle types. The Single, Double, and Triple Battles are battles where you have that set number of pokemon out at the same time. The rest are battles where you only have that set number of pokemon battling."

"So, what you're saying is, the Single, Double, and Triple battles are where I have up to three pokemon out in the battle at the same time, while the other six are where I can only use up to that number of pokemon?"

"Exactly. You're a quick learner!"

"Thanks, Drew. Now, how do you judge the battles?"

"Well, there are the referees, who make the calls on whether a pokemon is knocked out and they also call out if it becomes a tie, and so forth. In contests, however, we have three judges. Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the town's Nurse Joy. They give points to the appeals in the first round and judge if a pokemon has been knocked out, along with decreasing a coordinator's points in the rounds ahead. But, if you do a battle out in the wild against a wild pokemon or a trainer, there is no-one to judge the battle but you and/or your opponent. By the way, Willem, I thought about something last night."

"What is it, Drew?"

"I thought it would seem weird if a guy like you doesn't have a pokemon, going by your age and all, so I thought that you should try and catch some pokemon of your own."

"What about when I have to go back to my world?"

"Hmm..." Drew closed his eyes. He had thought of that, but there were only two options. A, he could take them home with him, which would probably be a bad idea, or B, give them to someone who needs them.

"Drew, I know the choices, so you don't have to tell me. I've already made up my mind as well." The grasshead opened his eyes and gazed at Willem in surprise.

"So, you're-?"

"Going to give them to someone else? Yes." he nodded. Drew sighed.

"I wish you could stay here, but you're needed in your own world. Maybe, after the crisis is over in your world, you could come back here with your friends and stay here for good."

"I wish, Drew, but a saying I once heard says: 'Where there is light, there will always be darkness. You can never have one without the other.' So, if I ever left there, trouble would still rear its ugly head."

"I see." Drew then gave Willem a quick lesson on pokemon battles, which Willem won, surprisingly. He gave Drew back his pokeballs before the boy started talking.

"You're more surprising than I thought. And, while we battled, I thought of someone I think we should go and meet."

"Who, may I ask, are you talking about?"

"His name's Ash. He's a friend to May and he's been on lots of adventures, as she says. I've met him before, whenever I met up with May during her first journeys through Kanto and Hoenn. If anyone will be able to teach you more about battling and tell us more about the regions, it's him. We also need to make good time and get to LaRousse."

"Why? What about our sword lessons?"

"They can wait. May also said that Ash doesn't stay in his hometown for long, so we have to get there as soon as we can."

"Do you think he might be a Werelord as well?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, based on the guy's history." Drew said. As they started walking towards LaRousse, he told Willem more about Ash's adventures that May had told him about. Soon, he was impressed.

"Wow. I don't think I would have ever been able to do all that, Drew."

"That's the same thing I said when I first heard the stories, but they're true." They continued walking, talking about other subjects, until something happened.

* * *

They were almost to LaRousse when, suddenly, the cry of a pokemon cut through the quiet route. Willem looked to Drew, who seemed surprised, but thought the same as the Werelord. They both ran towards the sound and saw three growling Mightyenas, whom had cornered an injured Spinda. The one on the left then jumped at the Spot Panda pokemon, about to use a Crunch attack. Drew grabbed his Absol's pokeball, letting out the pokemon.

"Use Shadow Ball on the attacking Mightyena, Absol!" he commanded. The Disaster pokemon powered it up quickly and unleashed it, hitting the Mightyena and sending it on its side. The other two turned to them and snarled at Drew. However, they suddenly started to whimper and back away, keeping their eyes on Willem. Drew was confused, since Willem wasn't beside him anymore, and turned. He wished he hadn't. He was now staring at two, glowing golden eyes. He froze and his eyes widened. Now he knew why Willem had such a reputation with his enemies. They feared his beastly side, just like what Drew was doing now, though only his eyes were changed. Even though it was just his eyes, Drew was still filled with fear. This was probably the reason that the Mightyena backed away. Willem's eyes then blinked before changing back to their regular green color and Drew could feel his fear subsiding. He put his hand on Drew's shoulder gently.

"Easy, Drew. Sorry if I scared you." he said, "I just did that to scare away the pokemon." Drew nodded as his breathing returned to normal. He turned around to see that all three Mightyenas had ran away and the Spinda was trying to get up. Willem slowly went over to the pokemon, his hands facing it.

"Easy," he murmured, the pokemon looking at him curiously, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." It let out a small cry of protest, though it was too weak to do anything to stop him from coming closer. Willem gently picked it up and examined it. Drew came over to look a minute later, once the fear was out of his system and he had returned Absol.

"Those three pokemon did a number on this one."

"It's known as a Spinda, Willem, and you're right. It seems to have been injured badly. LaRousse is just ahead. If we run, we can make it there in under ten minutes." Willem nodded, and followed Drew as he ran ahead.

* * *

Once they were in LaRousse, Drew led the way to the Pokemon Center. It didn't take long and soon, Spinda was in Nurse Joy's care. They were outside the healing room, sitting on a bench, Willem watching Spinda as it was healed with Drew beside him.

"...Willem?" Drew asked, unsure. He didn't want to do anything he shouldn't and get the Werelord mad.

"Yeah?"

"You seem really worried about Spinda."

"Why wouldn't I? It got hurt by those pokemon and was defenseless." Drew sighed.

"I know that. Those pokemon were Mightyena, and it's their nature to attack others, no matter how strong they are. Willem, this is a fight-to-survive world. If we hadn't been there when we were, Spinda would have probably been those Mightyenas' next meal. It's the law of nature here. It's probably the law of nature in other worlds, too. We have to accept that, even if we interfered in that one-sided battle, Spinda might not survive." Willem closed his eyes.

"I know, Drew, but I've seen too many others die at the hands of Leopold, directly and indirectly. I didn't want to see another death; every life has its value and a meaning, and I just knew I had to help that Spinda. It just didn't feel right to watch it get beat up." Drew smiled.

"Ash would have probably said the same thing and saved the Spinda. You seem so much like him, even though I've known you for two days." Willem looked to Drew.

"Really? I mean, you've told me about his adventures, but would he really have done the same?" Drew nodded.

"Absolutely. Ash cares for every pokemon: legendary and non-legendary; weak and strong; young and old; he cares about every one. I've seen it myself a few times. He would do anything to help anyone, even jump off a cliff. I wouldn't be surprised if he had actually done that already."

"He's so loving of others, and yet so careless about himself... I wish I could say the same for myself." Drew looked to Willem in surprise.

"Why?"

"Jumping off a cliff to help his friends... I would do most things for my friends, but I think I would be too scared to do that. He's so brave and fearless... and I wouldn't be ashamed to call myself a coward if I wouldn't go over a cliff willingly to save my friends." Drew smacked Willem on the arm.

"Now don't go saying things like that!" he said angrily, "Given enough time, I bet you would work up enough courage to do the same. You' have more courage than you believe, Willem. Ash isn't brave. He's courageous. Brave is where you have no fear. Courage is where you have fear, but you do something anyway, in spite of your fear. He told me himself, when I asked about one of his stunts, that he wasn't brave. He was scared, but he did it anyway to help his friends. If you were in the same position, you would do the same." Drew then stood up and walked away, leaving Willem to watch Spinda heal.

_Maybe he's right. _Willem thought, _Maybe I'm more courageous than I believe. Maybe I have as much as As does, but I just haven't given myself the chance to look._

* * *

"Spinda is going to be just fine, but it needs to rest for a day or two." Nurse Joy told him. She and her Chansey had exited the healing room after fifteen minutes, Chansey rolling a sleeping Spinda down the hall to another room for rest and to make room for the next patient. Willem stood up, nodding.

"Thank you, ma'am." Joy looked at him curiously.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I suspected as much. Most people know about me and Officer Jenny as soon as they enter the first unfamiliar town on their journey; when you called me ma'am, I knew that you must have never heard of me or Jenny before. By the way, I'm Nurse Joy, and the pokemon that took Spinda down the hall is Chansey. What's your name?"

"Willem Ferran, ma- Nurse Joy."

"What a creative first name. Is that Spinda your's?"

"No, it's a wild pokemon. I just saved it from a pack of Mightyenas, along with Drew."

"I see. Just don't worry, okay? Spinda will be fine under my care."

"Chansey!" the pokemon called from down the hall.

"Looks like I have another pokemon to take care of. Good luck on your journey, Mr. Ferran." Willem nodded to her retreating form.

"Thank you, Ms. Joy." _I'm not exactly on a pokemon journey, but I am on a journey of sorts. Now, where did Chansey put Spinda?_

* * *

Willem had no difficulty finding the Spot Panda pokemon. It was fast asleep, with a bandage covering it here and there, on a bed with a warm blanket. Willem smiled. Nurse Joy knew how to make everything better, alright.

_Maybe that's why her name is Joy. She spreads Joy wherever she goes, maybe. _he thought, going into thee room and softly closing the door behind him. He then walked over and sat on the chair beside the bed. Spinda shifted a bit, and the blanket slightly slid off of it. Willem took the blanket and adjusted it, covering Spinda once again. It let out a small bark of contentment in its sleep. Willem smiled even larger. He looked out the window and saw, judging by the shadows of the trees, it was lunchtime. He smoothed out the blanket before standing up and quietly exiting the room.

* * *

_**Third chapter. Consider this as late Halloween, Veteran's Day, and Thanksgiving presents. For those of you who have been reading my **_**Holiday ****P****resents**_** story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I knew what I wanted to write for Veteran's Day, I just had Writer's block for Halloween. I promise, it will be up soon, then I'll write Veteran's Day and Thanksgiving.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Willem walked out into the lobby, looking for Drew. It had been almost half an hour since he had seen the coordinator, and he had also forgot to ask where the foot court was in the Center (because of all the excitement that had happened that morning). He looked around, spotting many people who stared at him, and saw a woman Drew had described to him, though he couldn't be sure. He walked over and asked: "Excuse me, but are you Solidad?" The woman nodded.

"Are you a coordinator, or at least someone who keeps track of the contests?" she asked. Willem shook his head.

"No, but a friend of mine I met the other day told me all about you." Solidad smiled.

"I see. And who was this person?"

"Drew." She nodded.

"I thought so. He praises me like I'm the best coordinator there is, though I'm not. And who are you?"

"Willem, Drew's traveling partner." She raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Usually, Drew travels alone. When did he meet you?"

"Yesterday evening." Higher eyebrow.

"No disrespect or anything, but he usually doesn't trust people that quickly." she then leaned down and whispered, "I won't pry, unlike one of my friends, but I get the feeling that you're not at all who you seem." She then leaned away and he looked surprised. She was good at reading people, so he needed to keep that in mind.

"By the way, where's the food court? Drew said he was going there after we talked, but I don't know where it is." Willem asked. Solidad smiled.

"I was heading that way myself. Here, you can tag along." He had no idea what that meant, but he assumed that she meant for him to follow, which he did.

* * *

"I AM NOT A SNORLAX, DREW!" Willem heard the shouts of a girl as they came closer to the room and Solidad sighed.

"Not again..." she muttered, but Willem heard it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll see." was her only answer. They soon entered and his attention was instantly attracted to the source of the shouts. At a booth were three people: Drew, a girl clad in red and white, and a guy in some sort of plant costume (who was facepalming). Willem and Solidad went over to them and he caught the conversation between Drew and the girl.

"I was just saying that you were as big as a Snorlax, June. I didn't say you were one, but now that you mention it-" Drew said. The girl looked about ready to slap him.

"MY NAME IS MAY, AND I AM NOT AS BIG AS A SNORLAX, DREW! I just eat a lot." He chuckled at the answer.

"If you do, where does it go?" he asked. Before May could retort, Solidad and Willem had come over.

"You don't know the meaning of 'stop', do you?" Solidad asked Drew. He just shrugged while May seemed to cool down. The other guy sighed and smiled at Solidad.

"Solidad, hun, you are a lifesaver! I don't know how long I could have managed to listen before running away!" he said. She chuckled before taking a seat beside Drew, along with Willem. May and the guy then seemed to notice him. May was happy, but the guy looked jealous.

"Guys, this is Drew's new friend and traveling partner, Willem. I met him a while ago and helped him get here." Solidad said.

"Hi! I'm May." May said. Willem waved.

"And the guy in the Cacturne suit is Harley." she said, pointing beside her. Harley just gave Willem a jealous glare, at which he sweatdropped.

"No offense, but what happened to your hand?" she asked, pointing to his left hand.

"A pokemon bit off my pinky a while back, and it's been like that ever since." he lied; he couldn't tell them what had really happened (Drew was the only one who knew). She nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, where are you headed?" Solidad asked.

"Well, we were heading to Pallet Town to talk to Ash about some stuff, but we encountered a Spinda that was getting attacked by Mightyenas and drove them off before bringing the Spinda here. Willem wants to make sure that Spinda is going to be okay before we keeping going." Drew explained.

"Why don't we come with you guys, then? I want to see Ash again and traveling together is going to be fun!" May said.

"I don't mind. What about you, Drew?" Willem asked him. He shrugged.

"It's fine with me, just as long as you guys don't annoy us."

"DREW!" The two then went into another fight again and Harley, Solidad, and Willem ignored them.

"So, how have you been, Harley?" Willem asked.

"Fine, but don't you go stealing my competition!"

"What-?"

"I'm not letting you steal them so they won't be able to compete in contests anymore! You'd best watch your back, Willem." he glared again. Solidad sighed.

"Harley, why would he take us away from you? We're just going to be traveling together, that's all." she said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, hun." Solidad sighed again and was tempted to hit him. Willem stepped in.

"Harley, I barely even know you guys. Why would I steal your friends? I haven't stolen Drew, so why would I steal the others?" Harley thought over this, then nodded.

"Fine. But, if you try something that I don't like, you're done for." Willem just shook his head and Solidad sighed again in exasperation, "So, where are you from?" This attracted both May's and Drew's attention and Solidad looked on in interest.

"LaRousse, like Drew. I'm actually his cousin, but I don't battle." Willem said, going with the lie he and Drew had planned out before, "We've never met before yesterday, so I'm kinda learning a few things from him."

"Well, you don't look like you're from LaRousse." May said, noting his clothes, "I've been there before, and your clothes don't look like any I've ever seen."

"I like old things." Willem said, making it up as he went, "Besides, I've been traveling for a while and my clothes are kind of dirty. Drew and I were about to go shop for some clothes for me anyway, before the whole Spinda incident." May's eyes seemed to light up and Willem got a bad feeling.

"Here, I'll take you out for some shopping!" she had his arm and was dragging him out of his seat before he could do anything.

"B-but I haven't had lunch!"

"Come on! The clothing store closes in five hours!"

"Ahh!" The two were out of sight by that time and the other three sweatdropped.

"I'll go make sure May doesn't go overboard and that Willem survives. I guess you two are going to be stuck here, checking on Spinda?" Solidad said, standing.

"I guess." Drew sighed, "Willem wouldn't be happy if we didn't. See you, Solidad."

"Bye, hun!"

"Bye, guys." she then walked out after the other two, leaving Drew and Harley alone.

"So, who is that kid, really?" Harley asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his palm.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked with a raised eyebrow at Harley's question.

"That story about the clothes may fool the girls, but it doesn't fool me. Who is he, Drew?"

"Like I'm going to tell you; you'd blab it to the girls. Besides, I promised I'd keep it a secret."

"So, he's not actually your cousin?"

"Nope. But, he's right on the whole 'not battling' thing. Well, until this morning. I taught him how to battle. He knows the basics, and I promised to help him travel around."

"So, where's he from?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please?" Harley fluttered his eyes in what he thought was a cute way, but it creeped Drew out. He signified that by leaning away from Harley.

"No."

"Please?"

"Don't you know the meaning of the word 'no'?"

"I do, but-"

"NO!" _Why didn't I go with them? _Drew thought sadly as he scrambled out of his seat to get away from Harley. He ran away, leaving Harley alone. Said man blinked.

"What did I do?" he asked aloud.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but what do you think? I've also got some ideas for pokemon that Willem will catch, but what are your ideas? Also, read and review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

When Drew fled Harley, he also went to check on Spinda, as he had told Solidad he would. When he got there, Nurse Joy was just exiting the room.

"How's Spinda, Nurse Joy?" he asked.

"Healing very well. So well, in fact, I think it may be able to be released by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks." Nurse Joy nodded.

"My pleasure, Drew." She then walked away. Drew opened the door and peeked inside, seeing Spinda still sleeping. Drew quietly closed the door back and smiled.

_Willem's right. Spinda does have a chance. I wonder if he's been freaked out? _Drew thought.

* * *

Speaking of Willem, as May dragged him to the store with Solidad trailing behind, everyone stared at his outfit.

_If it wasn't for the fact that I have a bad feeling about this, I would probably be thanking May. _he thought, _Drew was right on the fact that I need to change my clothes. Everyone's staring at me._

"Here we are!" May announced as she finally stopped dragging him. He looked up to see a huge building, about as big as a castle, in front of him. It was an understatement to say he was intimidated.

"It's...big." he said uneasily.

"Don't worry." Solidad said, "I'm also here, if you need me, which you probably will." Willem nodded and May dragged him inside the store. He was surprised at the layout of all the clothes, just hanging up on hooks all across the store.

_If I ever get home, I'll need to tell Gretchen about this. She'd love it and probably try to make one herself. _Willem thought as May dragged him over to the Men's department.

"First of all, you'll need some decent clothes, and then we can find you a bag to carry any stuff you get, and then some shoes-" May continued on, letting him go and starting to look for some clothes for him. Solidad rolled her eyes as Willem looked around.

"Have you never been in a clothing store before?" she asked, seeing his wandering eyes.

"No, not really. My mom usually gets my clothes." he said, making up the lie.

"Well, you're lucky I'm here, then." Solidad said, "May will find you some clothes that you may not like, and you'll need someone else's opinion on how you look if you don't want to end up looking ridiculous in everyone's but May's eyes. Plus, I'm also here to make sure she doesn't go overboard."

"Thanks, Solidad." Willem said. The older coordinator smiled as May came back with armfuls of shirts and pants for Willem to try on. He had faced worse than this, but he was honestly scared of the amount she had.

"First up, shirts!" He was then led to the changing rooms and May handed him the shirts before slamming the door in his face.

_This had better be worth it. _he thought before he started to pull off the sheath that held his sword. It was interesting to say how no one had commented or detected it yet. Drew was only aware of it because Willem had told him. It must have blended into his clothes well; either that or swords were normal here. He doubted the later was true as he took off his shirt. Before he tried on the first shirt, he ran his fingers over his scars, hoping they didn't stand out.

* * *

"Why did you get him so many clothes, May?" Solidad asked as they waited for him to come out.

"Well, I thought it might take a lot of trying to get some clothes that he liked, that made him look good, and that fit him."

"Most of them are short-sleeves." Solidad deadpanned and May sweatdropped.

"He's got good muscles too..." May said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "Anyway, I also got him some winter clothes here for him to try on." Just then, Willem came out, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt.

"I don't like this one." Willem said, "It's not that it doesn't fit, but I just don't like it. It doesn't feel right."

"It's okay." Solidad said, "Go try on another one." He nodded and closed the door to the changing room.

* * *

About an hour after that, they had found him suitable pants, shirts, and a jacket that he had requested. Now he was trying on parkas and after that, they would go look for shoes and a bag. May had already bought him his essentials in underwear, mittens, and socks while he had been trying on pants. Willem honestly didn't want to know where she found some in his size; maybe it was from trying the pants on, but that still didn't explain the socks and mittens. He decided not to ask, however.

"Well?" he asked, coming out. He was hearing a parka that had fur on the inside of it, making it extra warm, and a fur-insulated hood. It also had buttons instead of the usual zipper, which Willem liked. The fabric and buttons were snow-white, which would camouflage him, and the fur was black, matching his hair color and absorbing the most warmth, which would help when he needed it.

"It looks great on you!" May said, "Pull up the hood." Willem did so and his face was covered in shadow, only showing his green eyes.

"It's great, Willem." Solidad nodded, "I can only see your eyes." Willem smiled. That was what he was hoping; if he was in a dangerous situation with his hood up, he didn't want anyone seeing his face, in case he saw them later.

"Well, now that we're done with the main things, next up are shoes!" May said.

"What about my old clothes?" Willem asked.

"Keep them for later, in case they come in handy. You never know when you need an extra change of clothes." Solidad said.

"That'll make it three pairs of clothes." Willem said, taking off the parka, "Now that we've got all the clothes I need, let me change to my new clothes and get my old shoes." He gave Solidad the parka and went back into the room to change. His first outfit was a black leather jacket with a dark red shirt underneath and dark blue jeans; his second outfit was the black jacket over a green shirt and white pants. He was in his first outfit and he put on his old shoes, also grabbing his sword sheath and sliding it on, under his jacket. He wasn't ready to tell the others about his sword just yet, and only Drew knew about it. If the jacket was closed, the strap of the sheath wouldn't be seen, so he zipped it closed; though, he was impressed with the zipper invention. Life would be _so_ much easier in his world if it had all these inventions.

Anyway, he gathered up his old clothes before exiting the changing room (They had already paid for his outfits once he had accepted them and they agreed that he should have them). Solidad was holding the bag with his other outfit, along with his parka, and an empty one, which is where he put his old clothes. He then took the bags from Solidad and they followed May as she led them deeper into the store.

"How big is this place?" Willem asked in awe, shocked at how big the store was.

"I'm not sure exactly, but most clothing stores just have clothes in them. But, since this is LaRousse, it should be normal for their stores to be bigger so they could have more things in them, like shoes and bags." They then reached the shoe section and started searching for some shoes.

* * *

May had nearly got him two pairs, but with Solidad's help, they managed to wane her off getting two pairs. The pair that Willem got, though, were brown and white sneakers. He liked them very much and made his feet feel better than his old shoes, which were put in the bag with his old clothes. May then led them deeper into the store, where they found bags and backpacks.

"May?" he asked as they searched for a bag or backpack.

"Hm?" she said.

"How deep does this store go?"

"Pretty far, actually. I think we're on the other side, but if you go to the left or right, it'll lead you to different departments, unlike the ones we've already been to." Willem nodded.

"I see. It's just that I've never been in such a big building before."

"How about this one?" Solidad suddenly said, showing him a backpack similar to Ash's and Paul's. It was brown with black highlights and had a pink pokeball icon on the back with one strap.

"I like it. What do you guys think?"

"It's an opposite to your shoes, so they sorta match." May said, "I approve!"

"Then I guess that's what I'll be using." Willem said as Solidad took it off its hook.

* * *

As soon as it was bought, Willem put his clothes and old shoes in it, where he slung it over his other shoulder (the one not already holding the sheath).

"What do you think Spinda and the others are going to say?" he asked the others as they walked back.

"Harley will probably think you look dark because of the dark colors you're wearing right now. Drew will probably say that you look good enough, though that's not what he will really mean, but I'm not sure about Spinda." Solidad said, "I don't know what it might say about your outfit, since it barely saw you when you helped it out."

"You think so?"

"Oh, we _know_ so." May said and they entered the Pokemon Center. They went looking for the boys and found them practicing out back. Drew and Roserade were fighting against Harley and Cacturne while also using contest moves.

"Roserade, Solar Beam!" Drew said. Roserade powered the attack while Harley called out another command.

"Cacturne, use Bullet Seed!" The scarecrow-like pokemon spit multiple glowing seeds at Roserade, but the rose-like pokemon hung on.

"Now!" Drew said, "Then surround it with Petal Dance!" Roserade unleashed the Solar Beam, surrounding it with Petal Dance, like Drew requested.

"Use Cotton Spore to protect yourself!" Cacturne quickly shot out cotton balls, which added up to create a shield against the Solar Beam. Surprisingly, it was blocked. The cotton shield dissipated after the attack was done and the Petal Dance, having not hit the shield, hit Cacturne. However, Roserade became confused.

"Okay, boys." Solidad said, which attracted their attention, "I think that's good enough for today." They returned their pokemon, sharing a glance; they would finish the practice later. They then joined the girls and Willem, commenting on the teen's outfit.

"You look really dark." Harley said, like Solidad had predicted, "Like, nighttime dark. Couldn't you have gotten something lighter?"

"I've got another pair of clothes, along with my old ones." Willem said.

"Well, you look good enough." Drew said, "By the way, Nurse Joy said that Spinda should be healed enough by tomorrow to be released." Willem nodded.

"That's good. As soon as Spinda is okay, we need to get going. And were you guys practicing for a contest?" The two boys nodded.

"Yep! Have you ever been to a contest before?"

"No." Willem said, "But that looked really cool. The Petal Dance plus the Solar Beam was really good, Drew. But, Harley, I think that if Cacturne had out more cotton, then it could have also blocked the Petal Dance. And, if the shield was still up, you could have told Cacturne to use Bullet Seed again, where the seeds could have shot out through the shield, hitting Roserade, and then you could have used more Cotton Spore to cover the holes and reinforce the shield, in case Drew attacked again." The two stared at him in surprise.

"...Well," Drew said, "That sounds like a good strategy, Willem. And you said you don't battle." Willem shrugged.

"I just thought about what I saw you guys doing and came up with my own ideas. And by the way, Drew, if Roserade covered itself in the Petal Dance, then it could also be used as a shield as well as an attack."

"That's a Counter Shield you're talking about." May said, then explained, "Ash invented this technique, called the Counter Shield, which is where you use an attack to protect yourself, which could also damage your enemies. You pretty much described the Counter Shield Drew could use, if it wasn't for the fact that Petal Dance can also confuse the user sometimes." Willem nodded in understanding.

"Seriously, Willem, why don't you battle?"

"For one thing, I don't have any pokemon, even though I've traveled for a while." he said, "For another, I don't like to fight if I don't have to." Willem was telling the truth about the fighting part. He didn't want to fight himself if he didn't have to, since that would show his werewolf side, which he planned to keep hidden.

"But if you don't have any pokemon, how were you able to travel?" Solidad asked.

"Well, I haven't traveled far, just staying on the trails, and then I encountered Drew on my way back here." he said, but knew that Solidad may now be on to him, since she seemed smart.

"By the way, Willem, there's something else I need to tell you." Drew said, pulling the teen with him as they entered back inside, leaving the other three outside.

"Something's not right." Solidad said, "He seems strange. How could he travel without a pokemon? And now that I think about it, his clothes were pretty strange."

"I told Drew that I thought he wasn't normal, too." Harley said, "And it seems that he isn't Drew's cousin, either, but he won't say anything else about Willem."

"Then who do you think he is or where he's from?" May asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should at least play along. If they don't tell us soon, then we'll have to find out ourselves." Solidad said.

* * *

Inside, Drew had dragged Willem around a corner and they listened in on their friends' conversation.

"They know?" Willem hissed.

"I only admitted that you weren't my cousin, that I taught you how to battle, and that I promised to travel with you, but as I know from experience, Harley can be a bit of a blabber." Drew whispered, "He asked as soon as Solidad left. We might as well keep it a secret until you say when they should know."

"I would say that we shouldn't let them know at all, but since they'll try to snoop around, let's do it when we tell Ash." Willem answered, "It'll be easier that way."

"And I wonder if anyone's seen your sword yet."

"No, actually. I've been thinking that myself. By the way, it's hidden right under my jacket, in case I need it immediately."

"Either that, or you could just go werewolf."

"I don't want to do that unless I really have to." Drew nodded.

"So, we're going to have to keep this secret until we get to Ash, and we're going to leave as soon as Spinda is healed?"

"That sums it up pretty well." Willem said, "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day, or at least until Spinda heals?"

"Well, my pokemon miss you, and I bet May's, Solidad's, and even Harley's pokemon would like to meet you."

"All right. Then let's go." Drew followed Willem as they went back to their friends.

* * *

_**Another chapter, people!**_

_**Drew: Yeah, lucky us.**_

_**Willem: Is Spinda going to be my partner?**_

_**Me: I can't say, otherwise that would spoil it. What other pokemon do you think you might get?**_

_**Drew: Well, since he's a werewolf and did so well with those Mightyena, he would be a great pack leader to dog-like and wolf-like pokemon!**_

_**Willem: I'm good with all pokemon, but you have a point there. Also, I wouldn't be a pack leader. In my world, I'm the last of my kind; I'm the last gray werewolf. There are our northern cousins and my mother's kind, the white werewolves, of course, but I'm the only gray werewolf in my world, since Leopold killed off the rest of my siblings and my father, who was also a gray werewolf. I'm not sure about my other siblings, though.**_

_**Drew: Not sure if they were werewolves or not sure if they were all gray werewolves?**_

_**Willem: Not sure if they were werewolves. Remember, they were killed, as I was the only one to survive, besides my mother.**_

_**Me: ANYWAY, read and review, readers!**_

_**Drew: How could you not be sure they were all werewolves?**_

_**Willem: Don't ask me! I'm still trying to get used to being a Werelord.**_

_**Drew: A what?**_

_**Willem: *sigh* I told you all about this in the first chapter, remember?**_

_**Drew: Oh, yeah. Anyway, we should stop now. Bye!**_

_**Willem: Goodbye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Wow. They're really cool." Willem said. They others had released their pokemon when he asked, and they watched as the pokemon instantly took to him. Willem was soon surrounded by them and the others watched.

"Why do they like him so much?" May asked, "It's like they've known him since forever."

"That's a special talent of his." Drew said, "My pokemon loved him last night, and all pokemon seem to love him." This is where the lie comes in, "I have no idea why, though."

"Well, I can't wait until Spinda gets better." Harley said, "By the way, I've been meaning to give something to you guys once we met up again." he raced inside the Center, where he came out again holding a box.

"See, a while back I went to see my cousins, who live in Sinnoh, and they gave me these." he explained, opening the box. Inside were four watch-like things.

"Poketchs!" May gasped, "My friend Dawn had one and said it was the greatest thing!"

"Yeah, my cousins said the same thing." he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a purple one, "I'm already wearing mine, and I thought you guys would like some. There was a bit of a deal at the store where they got these, though, so that's why they gave me five. If Willem wants the last one, that's fine with me."

"Thanks, Harley." Solidad grabbed the pink one, May grabbed the red one, and Drew grabbed the green one. They put them on and Harley held the last, a black one, in his hand.

"Once the pokemon are done with Willem, I'll ask him." Harley said.

"Doesn't look like they'll be done any time soon." Solidad said, looking back. Willem was practically buried by the pokemon, with only a waving hand to be seen, which made everyone sweatdrop.

"Help him now?" May asked.

"Yep." Drew nodded and they returned their pokemon. Willem dusted himself off.

"Thanks." he said, "Suddenly, the pokemon were on top of me and burying me and I didn't know what to do." He did, of course, but he didn't want to show them his power yet. Besides, the pokemon meant no harm.

"By the way, Willem, would you like this?" Harley showed him the extra poketch.

"What is it?" Willem took it and looked it over.

"It's called a poketch." May explained as the others came over, "It's the latest item in electronics and pretty popular. It can give you the time, flips a coin, sends messages to your friends, and all kinds of other things."

"See, I was visiting my cousins, who live in Sinnoh, and they bought these for me. There was a bit of a sale, so they bought me five. I gave the rest to the others, so do you want this one?"

"Sure." Willem strapped it to his right wrist, "And why don't we go inside to check on Spinda?" The others nodded and they went inside.

* * *

Willem placed his hand on the little pokemon's paw and gently squeezed it. Spinda was still asleep and didn't acknowledge the move. Willem was sitting in the chair beside the bed while the others were standing around the room.

"So, it'll be okay by tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

"That's what Nurse Joy said." Drew nodded, then looked outside, "It's sundown already. We've had a long day."

"Yeah, no kidding." Willem agreed, then stood, "Let's go find to our rooms, then." Drew suddenly looked sheepish.

"Actually, while you guys were gone, I found a room for us before Harley and I started training." he said, "Except..."

"Drewsy and Willem-sy are sharing a room with me!" Harley whisper-shouted, so as not to wake Spinda up, and swung his arm around Drew's shoulder. Drew grimaced and Willem looked worried. May grimaced as well and Solidad shook her head.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well." she sighed.

* * *

With a promise to meet up in the food court for dinner, they all went back to their rooms. Willem was surprised to see how well kept the rooms were, unlike the other rooms he had slept in back in his world. There were two bunk beds in the room, one on each side, along with a window on the opposite wall, and Drew and Harley had the bottom bunks of both beds. Wanting to stick with the person he knew the most out of the two, Willem put his backpack on the top bunk of Drew's bunk bed.

"Aww! I wanted you to share my bunk bed instead." Harley whined. They were all sitting on their respective beds.

"Uh, no thanks." he leaned down to whisper to Drew, "Is he always like this?" Drew nodded.

"You haven't seen anything yet, trust me." he answered. Willem looked skeptical, but leaned back up.

"Well, so as to help the time go by, I've never been to a contest. What's it like?" Harley's face lit up.

"Oh, it's amazing hun!" Harley then went on to blab about a lot of things contest-related, where Willem and Drew eventually tuned him out.

"Anyway, I liked your ideas about contest combinations." Drew said.

"Thanks. What _are_ contest combinations?"

"They're combinations of moves and such coordinators use in contests, like you suggested. I'm sure both Harley and I will use them sometime, if not in our next contest. Thanks for the ideas." Willem smiled.

"You're welcome." They then looked over at the still babbling Harley, "Can we shut him up yet?"

"No, he'll stop eventually. At least he's not dressing as someone else." Willem's eyebrows rose.

"When did _that_ happen?"

"During the Kanto Grand Festival. He dressed up as May for the first round, I think. It freaked out quite a lot of people."

"I can see that..." Willem sweatdropped as an image of the event formed in his mind. He was sure he would be scarred for life if he saw that himself.

"Are you still getting nightmares from that? I'm sure I would."

"Sometimes." Drew shivered, "Please don't remind me. It was two years ago and I had almost forgotten about it until you had to bring it up."

"Sorry." Willem winced. If he had been haunted by something like that for two years he may not have been able to stand it. To get their minds off the event, he asked, "Why don't we go check and see if the girls are waiting for us?"

"Good idea." While Harley continued to talk, the two left the room quietly, leaving him alone. He didn't notice it until a minute later.

"HEY! They left me!" he said, then rushed out after them.

* * *

Dinner went well, actually, and they talked about a few things afterwords, until it was time for bed. May and Solidad went to their room while Willem, Drew, and Harley went to theirs. They changed into their bed clothes, and Willem guessed that the reason Drew hadn't changed the first time was because the coordinator wasn't used to him.

For their bed clothes, Drew wore a plain green t-shirt and black shorts, Harley wore a dark green shirt with light green spots and pants, and Willem opted to wear his old shirt and pants.

"Looks like we need to do some more shopping tomorrow, because you are not going to be sleeping in those every night." Harley said and for once, Drew agreed.

"I don't have any bed clothes with me right now. I was just planning a short trip, to get back here before nightfall, so I never packed any. I guess we'll have to buy some, though." Willem agreed, not actually reluctant. He knew the two were right, and it would also help him blend in if he had to travel with other people as well.

"Just to make sure we don't miss anything tomorrow, what else do you need?" Harley had out a pad and a pencil from his own backpack.

"Well..." Willem thought, but Drew cut in, remembering the previous night and morning.

"Deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste," he listed, which Harley wrote down, "We already mentioned bed clothes, shampoo, and a comb for that tangled mess you call hair. Better make sure it's really strong, too." Willem ran a hand through said hair as Harley finished the list, seeing if Drew was right. The boy was, because Willem could barely run his hand through his hair without getting it caught in a tangle.

"Okay, you have a point." he said, freeing his hand, "But let me pick out the stuff, okay? And in no way are we mentioning this to the girls. This will just be a guy shopping trip. I don't want a repeat of today." The other two nodded.

"We hear ya." Drew groaned, "May and Solidad once tried getting me dressed for a ball, and I nearly ended up wearing a blue tux instead of a black one, which is what I wanted. And they're especially vicious when it comes to hygiene." Harley nodded in agreement.

"I know May-sy may not seem bad, but she's scary when she's angry." he said, "And one reason for that anger is hygiene. Another reason is Drewsy here, but that's for another time."

"Not to mention how she gets when it comes to food. That makes her more angry than anything." Drew said. The three then went to bed, but unknown to them, they were being watched.

"I see them, Dridel, and it looks like they've got some new friends to travel with. It also seems that they're heading to Pallet, looking for a boy by the name of Ash, and they're setting out tomorrow after a pokemon they brought here heals up." The other man from last night, one of the two that had spied on Drew and Willem before, was sitting in the branches of a tree outside the window. He had heard everything, and was now telling his partner, "Also, it seems the black-haired boy had bought some news clothes earlier today and the other boys are going with him tomorrow to buy some other stuff...You have an idea?..Oh, I think I'm going to like _this_ plan..." The man grinned.

* * *

The next morning, there was a sudden pounding on the door to the boys' room, which woke all of them up. Drew fell out of his bed and Willem and Harley hit their heads on the ceiling/top bunk. Rubbing his head, Harley stood and got the door. Outside were the girls, who looked very worried and were fully dressed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Spinda's missing!" Solidad said, "We went to go visit it, but it was gone! No one knows what happened and Nurse Joy has been asking the other trainers in the Center for their help. As soon as you guys are dressed, we need to go look ourselves." They then ran off and the boys looked at each other, now wide awake.

"Oh no..." Drew scrambled to his feet and Willem climbed down from the bed as Harley got some of his clothes and quickly went to get dressed.

* * *

_**My next chapter! What do you think is going to happen, and what do you think happened to Spinda? Are Dridel and the other man involved somehow? You'll have to find out in the next chapter.**_


End file.
